1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple clutch arrangement including a first clutch region for selective activation of a first torque transmission path in the multiple clutch arrangement between a drive member and a first output member and a second clutch region for selective activation of a second torque transmission path in the multiple clutch arrangement between the drive member and a second output member.
2. Description of the Related Art
German reference DE 44 15 664 A1 discloses a multiple clutch arrangement in which a torque transmission path may be produced between a drive member and one of a plurality of output members by selective activation of one multidisk clutch arrangement of a plurality of multidisk clutch arrangements. In multiple clutch arrangements of this type, the output members are generally formed by shafts, for example transmission input shafts, which are coaxially interleaved with one another and of relatively long design. Because of their long lengths, these transmission input shafts have relatively low torsional rigidities and therefore act as torsion springs integrated in the drive train. This additional elasticity often leads to undesirable shifts of the resonant vibration range of a drive train of this nature. To counteract this, torsional vibration dampers may be integrated in this type of drive train ahead of the transmission, i.e. ahead of the individual torque transmission paths which are integrated into the transmission. The torsional vibration damper is of known design and may, for example, be in the form of a multimass flywheel. However, a torsional vibration damper of this type requires additional space and creates additional costs to a system of this type. Another problem associated with these torsional vibration dampers is that the integration of a torsional vibration damper of this type at a connection point ahead of the transmission shifts the location of the natural frequencies in the region of the transmission input shaft toward a higher torque range. In this torque range, however, a pre-connected torsional vibration damper of this type often cannot contribute to vibration damping to the required extent. Furthermore, to avoid vibration excitation, it is known to operate the various clutch regions in slipping mode at least in certain torque ranges. However, in addition to the energy loss which occurs, this also causes excessive wear to the surfaces which bear frictionally against one another.
The object of the present invention is to provide a multiple clutch arrangement with structurally simple means which require little space and ensure sufficient vibration damping of vibration excitation which occurs in rotation.
According to the present invention, the object is met by a multiple clutch arrangement including a first clutch region for selective activation of a first torque transmission path in the multiple clutch arrangement between a drive member and a first output member and a second clutch region for selective activation of a second torque transmission path in the multiple clutch arrangement between the drive member and a second output member.
Furthermore, at least one of the clutch regions includes a torsional vibration damper arrangement arranged in the associated torque transmission path in the multiple clutch arrangement.
The integration of the torsional vibration damper arrangement into at least one of the torque transmission paths provided within the multiple clutch arrangement obviates the requirement for a torsion vibration damper which otherwise has to be provided separately outside the multiple clutch arrangement. In addition to this advantage which allows a significantly smaller overall size, the invention also allows a special damper which is attuned to the occurring vibration excitation to be provided for the specific torque transmission path. This damps the vibrations which occur in rotary mode with a significantly smaller overall size and also allows for separate tuning to the specific natural frequencies which occur for each vibration path. This is particularly important because the different torque transmission paths of multiple clutch arrangements of this type are in each case used for different gears and therefore also in different natural frequency ranges.
In the multiple clutch arrangement according to the present invention, one torsional vibration damper arrangement may be assigned to each of the first and second clutch regions. In this case, for vibration reasons, it is also preferable if the torsional vibration damper arrangement assigned to at least one clutch region is arrangedxe2x80x94with respect to a torque flux direction from the drive member to the associated output memberxe2x80x94in the output-side region of the at least one clutch region.
When a multiple clutch arrangement according to the present invention is to transmit relatively high loads, the at least one clutch region comprises a multidisk clutch arrangement including at least one drive disk which is or may be fixedly coupled to the drive member for common rotation therewith and at least one output disk which is or can be fixedly coupled to the associated output member for common rotation therewith. In this embodiment, the torsional vibration damper arrangement assigned to the at least one clutch region is arranged in a disk-carrier region of the multidisk arrangement. In this case, the torsional vibration damper arrangement may be provided in an output disk-carrier region for reasons of space.
In the multiple clutch arrangement according to the present invention, the disk-carrier region may include a disk-carrying section for carrying the at least one disk and a connecting section connected to the disk-carrying section in a substantially rotationally fixed manner. In this embodiment, the torsional vibration damper arrangement may be integrated into the connecting section.
To integrate the torsional vibration damper in the torque transmission path of the clutch with a configuration which takes up as little space as possible, i.e. takes up preferably no more space than a conventional arrangement, the torsional vibration damper arrangement includes at least one damper element, wherein the at least one damper element has a radially outer coupling region, a radially inner coupling region, and at least one deformation region extending between the radially outer coupling region and the radially inner coupling region. The deformation region is deformable to allow a relative circumferential movement between the radially outer coupling region and the radially inner coupling region.
Furthermore, the at least one deformation region may extend, at least in regions, with a circumferential-extent direction component between the radially outer coupling region and the radially inner coupling region. To obtain sufficient elasticity, the at least one deformation region may extend helically, at least in regions, with respect to an axis of rotation.
For reasons of symmetry and to increase the torque transmission capacity, the at least one damper element may include at least two deformation regions. Furthermore, the radially outer coupling region and/or the radially inner coupling region of the at least one damping element comprises a substantially annular design.
To keep the design of the multiple clutch arrangement according to the invention as simple as possible, the radially outer coupling region is formed integrally with the disk-carrying section. In particular, the torsional vibration damper arrangement may include the disk-carrying region. In an alternative embodiment, the radially outer coupling region is formed separately from the disk-carrying section and coupled to the disk-carrying section in a rotationally fixed manner. A desired vibration damping performance may be established, for example, by combining a plurality of damper elements.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the radially outer coupling region, the radially inner coupling region and the at least one connecting region may be formed as an integral unit.
To integrate a respective torsional vibration damper arrangement into a torque transmission path, the torsional vibration damper arrangement may be formed by stamping and, if appropriate, forming of a sheet-metal part.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.